Young Love Murdered
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: Dedicated to Kimberly Haven, a 6918 more than one-shot inspired from Kesha's The Harold Song. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Trust

**.Young Love Murdered.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Disclaimer **/** I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Dedicated to **/** Kimberly Haven**

**Contains **/** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**-Rachel, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>They say that true love hurts,<em>

_Well this could almost kill me;_

_Young, love, murdered_

_That is what this must be_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone,_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was inside his hotel room, prepared specially for the Vongola Tenth and his guardians. It was huge and to his liking, very peaceful and quiet. Though he still had one problem… Rokudo Mukuro, where is he? Just a week ago he had disappeared, without telling anyone. This had been a problem for everybody, including the one and only Cloud Guardian. He's the one Hibari wants to defeat, so of course, he would never forgive anyone who dared to kill his rival. He sighed in disappointment, thinking the worse possibilities that could and might happen to the professional illusionist.<p>

"He's not weak… He should be just fine, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He reminded his over-worrying boss every day of this fact; Rokudo Mukuro could never be dead. Of course, Tsuna tried his best to be the least worried, after all, even though Mukuro always takes his chance to kill Tsuna, he still sees him as his guardian.

"…He's not dead, is he?" Hibari mumbled. He mentally slapped himself after realizing that he's actually worrying about Rokudo Mukuro. "How pathetic of me. I shouldn't be concerned about that moron. He's better off dead."

But that's not true. If he's dead, Hibari would be very depressed over the fact that he wasn't the one who killed Mukuro. He would be devastated if he was not alive.

"But it's been over a week now yet there's no news about him whatsoever." Hibari stroked Hibird's furry head gently and smiled, mumbling about Rokudo Mukuro over and over again. Then the man sighed again, remembering his old memories of ten years before, when a certain man that lies within the sinful name defeated Hibari, causing his pride to shatter into pieces. Knowing the Cloud Guardian, he would bite anyone to death who'd dare mention the man's name.

"If he dies, I'll revive him and kill him in a more painful way." The ex-prefect took a nap, while his stomach had this weird feeling that something very, very worrisome would happen. He frowned in pure angriness, "I'll never fucking forgive you, if you dare try to die." Hibari repeated, deepening his tone and slept. Usually, the perverted illusionist would sit or lay beside him, clutching his body close and tight, hugging him gently each night. He did the two actions which Hibari hated the most.

"He's not… dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim, best luck on your exams. I love you so much. So, I heard Kesha's The Harold Song. I thought it was so sad and it reminded me of Muku&amp;Hiba a bit. So, I decided to take the lyrics and write it via story. I love you, Kim. I don't care if you fail in your exams, you're still my one and only love. Anyway, critiques are allowed, I will try to fix my way of writing. Thank you!<strong>

_**-Rachel**_


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbeat

**.Young Love Murdered.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Disclaimer **/** I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Dedicated to **/** Kimberly Haven**

**Contains **/** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**-Rachel, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - Heartbeat**

* * *

><p><em>The life is fading from me<em>

_While you watch my heart bleed_

_Young, Love, Murdered_

_That is what this must be;_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

* * *

><p>"<em>HA!<em>"

A certain man in the Vongola mansion panted, his Japanese yukata drenched in sweat, his eyes widening, his heart beating fast, his stomach having this weird pressure that made him uncomfortable. But the once in a lifetime view didn't last for long. He smirked like nothing was wrong and stood up, heading towards his wardrobe. He quickly stripped and changed into his mafia suit. Any women would fall for him if he wasn't very antisocial and cruel, because he looked absolutely handsome and smart with the purple shirt, matching his flame color, covered by a black silky suit.

"I dreamt about him today." He confessed when his home tutor asked what was wrong. Actually, practically everyone in the Vongola Famiglia asked, since it was such a rare sight to see Hibari losing focus in the previous meeting. "Who do you mean by him, Kyoya? Tell me, I'm your tutor."

"Him… Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari blurted, taking a sip from his cup of Japanese tea calmly even though there were uneasiness in his heart. Dino frowned a bit. It really was creepy to see Hibari be normal like other people. "Are you sure it was a dream and not a nightmare? You looked so…"

"What, scared?"

"More or less, I guess."

"…That was probably the happiest dream of my life," Hibari said in doubt when his heart felt weird again.

"What was it about, Kyoya?" Dino smiled warmly.

"Rokudo Mukuro… I saw him get killed in my dream." He replied, looking at the rain that was pouring outside. "I guess that's really normal for you…" Dino laughed awkwardly. It was obviously NOT normal to have a dream about killing someone and be happy about it. After his home tutor was gone, Hibari decided to walk outside.

It was a pleasurable walk, there were no herbivores crowding since it was raining heavily. The 26 year old man didn't care about the weather and he walked slowly to the park. Then, he saw it… the one thing he absolutely despised ever since he was a teenager;

Cherry blossom trees.

Hibari frowned, every single goddamn time he saw that fucking tree, he always had memories of that day… that day, when his title of the 'undefeatable' was broken. But he always wondered what happened in ten years of time that suddenly made him interested in Mukuro. Of course, he's a charming man. He's good looking and Hibari admits that. He's strong, and everyone realizes that. He's perfect in every single way, but the Cloud Guardian still despised the male Mist Guardian.

Cherry blossom trees that were storming in the rain were a first sight for Hibari. Actually, it's a rare sight for everyone. Hibari gripped his fist tight in anger, could this be Rokudo Mukuro's illusions trying to mess with Hibari? But he actually felt a bit relieved. Maybe this was a sign to show that he's not dead… Maybe, just maybe…

"You're not dead, Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari smirked but his heart was feeling weird— this time it was painful, like he was about to cry. But being Hibari Kyoya, it was difficult to draw tears from his eyes. That didn't stop his heart ache like hell as if it was stabbed by a dagger, though. "I trust you, pineapple illusionist."

He turned back and headed back to the Vongola Tenth's mansion, only to find a worrying Tsunayoshi and Dino. He didn't give a damn and told them to stop being concerned. The Cloud Guardian didn't mention anything about Mukuro, or about the weird Sakura trees that were storming in the rain. He didn't want them to have a conversation by the topic of 'Rokudo Mukuro'.

"He's not dead." Hibari repeated in a soft, gentle, slow whisper but Tsuna could hear him. Then Dino caught a glimpse of him smirking before going upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This is creepy. I made 2 chapters in 30 minutes, guess that's normal though~<strong>

**Then, if you care to review, please do. Critiques are highly appreciated. Thank you, hope you enjoyed this.**

**_-Rachel_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: You

__**.Young Love Murdered.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Disclaimer **/** I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Dedicated to **/** Kimberly Haven**

**Contains **/** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**-Rachel, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I see your face in strangers on the street<em>

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep_

_And in the limelight;_

_I play it off fine_

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight_

* * *

><p>"Like I said, I'm not interested, Gokudera Hayato."<p>

Gokudera gulped. There were anger marks all over his face. If his boss didn't request him to go outside, he never would've had tried to tame the Cloud Guardian. "It's just a freaking walk outside, Hibari!"

"Outside, there are Sakura trees. So obviously it's a no. I'm not joining in."

"Just because of cherry blossom trees, you won't go? That's fucking bullshit. I don't give a fucking ass damn about your rivalry with Mukuro. The tenth said all of his guardians should take a walk together sometime—"

"Not only because of cherry blossom trees, there are also crowds outside. I'm not going, maybe some other time. Plus, I am not worried about Rokudo Mukuro, nor do I have any reason to do so." Hibari got up and went to his room casually, interrupting Gokudera's long tiring speech.

Gokudera twitched, when Yamamoto came in and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"You baseball idiot, that fucking hurt!"

"Haha, sorry! Anyways, Hibari's not going huh?"

"Seems like so." Gokudera sighed in vague disappointment. In his mind he was thinking that he let his boss down.

"But… aren't you worried about Mukuro too, Gokudera?"

"Of course! If the tenth worries about him, I should!"

Hibari sighed, eavesdropping on Gokudera and Yamamoto. Lately all of the conversation had included Mukuro and he was honestly tired of it. He's a professional illusionist that had once defeated Hibari thoroughly, so he was confident that he should be just fine. Now he needs fresh air, and the stupid suit was so uncomfortable it was making Hibari hard to breathe. So he hurried up and went to his room, opened the windows and took a deep breath.

Then he eyed the 6 people; Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Lambo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Chrome Dokuro walk out of the mansion in casual clothes. It meant that Hibari was alone. Great, just perfect… and of course that was not sarcastic. It really was great and perfect. It's been a long time since he's been alone and not surrounded by weaklings and herbivores. Knowing that, he stretched his arms in relief, but he just couldn't take his eyes off Chrome. Chrome Dokuro. She's Mukuro's student. Rokudo Mukuro?

Rokudo Mukuro, the idiotic perverted motherfucker bitch herbivorous moron pineapple illusionist?

Suddenly he saw Chrome slowly transform to Mukuro, and he turned to face Hibari who was eyeing him from his room corridor, he then winked and smirked at him. Hibari got a bit startled and looked again, yet she was still the same old shy Chrome Dokuro. No changes. No Mukuro, no nothing.

An illusion again?

Hibari sighed and went back to sleep, his forehead was burning. A cold? Seriously…? Was it from the walk in the rain yesterday? He coughed and cursed under his hot breath.

"Forget this. I'll just go to sleep." Hibari mumbled, he was already done with his Mukuro obsession. Now that it's been a week, he should be dead. But he still felt this stupid pressure on his chest, which he absolutely despised. .Then he just calmly went…

"Roku— do…"

Hibari frowned in his sleep, probably a nightmare. But I think he said six…? [1]

"… M- ukuro,"

What the hell did he just say? Black? [2]

* * *

><p><strong>[1] = Roku means six (If I remember correctly), so basically Hibari said 'do' in 'Rokudo' too slow and low, and it was difficult to hear. Yeahhh, something like that.<strong>

**[2] = Kuro means black. 'mu' in 'Mukuro'. So it's the same as [1], he said it in a low soft tone that you can't hear it. I guess?**

* * *

><p><strong>*coff *coff<strong>

**seriously. she's studying real hardd~~ Reviewreviewreview! Hope you enjoyed? x]**

_**-Rachel**_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**.Young Love Murdered.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Disclaimer **/** I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Dedicated to **/** Kimberly Haven**

**Contains **/** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**-Rachel, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>❝<em>It was a past life<em>

_(He was a past life);_

_A beautiful time_

_Drunk off of nothing __but each other til' the sun rise_❞

* * *

><p>"Rokudo Mukuro."<p>

"Kufufu. Good morning, Hibari Kyoya. Had a good sleep?"

"What are you doing, trespassing Namimori Middle…?"

"I'm here to greet you, of course. Vendicare had been surprisingly boring. Ken, Chikusa and the others are out somewhere, too."

"What do you want, then?"

Hibari was taking a nap on the school rooftop. It was such a nice weather… no herbivores crowding and the perfect temperature. It was a day Hibari would've never forgotten, the day when he didn't bite Mukuro to death, but instead had a talk with him.

"Hrnn. It's been a while since I've seen you, so how about we stop fighting for once, and have a small date?"

Hibari frowned in confusion. That's all he wanted? He'd been standing in his battle position ever since Mukuro arrived, and he's asking for a date? How unreasonable can he be? "Pardon me? I didn't hear you well."

"Kuhahaha! Did you fall for me, Hibari Kyoya? I was just messing with you, of course. It's just a small walk, not a date." Mukuro giggled amusingly. It was a first sight for Hibari, he'd never seen the younger male smile in front of _him_ out of all people. Mostly it'd be a creepy laugh or an evil smirk and never a smile.

"Don't act like you're adorable."

"But the problem is, I _am_ adorable." Mukuro tugged Hibari's sleeve and dragged him around the school. Hibari blushed slightly at the sudden pull from his rival. "You— if someone sees us it'll be troublesome for both of us." He tried to look away when Mukuro lead the way,

"Just in case you're blind, today's a school holiday, my dear head prefect." The Kokuyo student no longer dragged Hibari when he finally stopped struggling for once and walked beside him. "Is that so? I believe I forgot…" the older male covered his mistake with an excuse that Mukuro immediately found out. Being an illusionist, it was pretty natural.

There was a moment of silence. To be accurate, it was actually a long moment of silence. "So… mind showing your school to me? I've never exactly been here before." Mukuro laughed awkwardly.

"Are you nervous, you cursed illusionist?"

"Are you spouting bullshit, Hibari Kyoya? No, of course not, why should_ I_ be nervous with _you_?"

Another awkward silence once again spread between the two males. Mukuro's mind was going something like _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. _"But of course, I won't mind showing around. Afterwards I'll bite you to death for barging in Namimori Middle."

And so he did, he took Mukuro to the classrooms, halls, canteen… Basically every room except for—

"What about the receptionist room?" Mukuro asked, relieved that the awkwardness had been restrained little by little. "Hn… Guess there's nothing wrong about taking you there, but if you dare try to lay a _single_ finger on my properties, I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, I think that's the longest thing you've said to me, Hibari Kyoya."

"Shut up and walk."

"Pfft, how mean. You can't ignore the fact that what I just said was tru—" Mukuro didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he accidentally tripped, falling on his rival that was right in front of him.

He just made the situation worse. Like, far worse. This just made Hibari see Mukuro as the most perverted person that ever lived. Mukuro had a perverted face on, like he was enjoying their position and he looked at Hibari, who was blushing, awkwardly.

"… E-err… I-I believe I just slipped."

"_Slip_? You slipped? Is that your excuse? How can you slip on a flat floor?"

Mukuro coughed a bit, "You might want to say that to your home tutor."

"You're getting off topic here, stop topping me and get off, Rokudo Mukuro!" Hibari struggled to get off the man who was on top of him, but he was stuck. This was the worse condition ever, if someone ever sees them like this, they might declare suicide.

But it seems that Hibari was the only one who thought of that way. Mukuro smirked, looking at Hibari who was still struggling. "So stubborn… If it turns out this way then just go with the flow, Kyoya." Mukuro grabbed Hibari's hands and gave him a long, passionate kiss that went on for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"<em>HA!"<em>

Hibari, for the second time in a row, once again panted. It was that dream, the dream where they first kissed. He was embarrassed for life that day, but for some reason still enjoyed it. "Rokudo Mukuro…" _Damn! This dream again, I keep dreaming of that perverted illusionist ever since he was missing! _

"Thinking about me, Hibari Kyoya?" a familiar voice called out which Hibari smirked. "Are you kidding me? Of course not."

Hibari frowned. That voice… that warm, trusting, adult, cruel voice…

"Rokudo… Mukuro?" Hibari turned to see a familiar figure. It was a bit blurry, but he was confident. It was him, he who disappeared without any trace, he who once gave Hibari his first kiss, he who holds the title of the most professional illusionist.

Him, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Did you miss me?"

Hibari felt so relieved at that moment. But he didn't have the slightest interest of hugging Mukuro, or say something like, 'I miss you so much, I love you!' or something cliché like that.

"Get straight to the point, where did you go, Rokudo Mukuro? We've been searching for you."

"Oya, were you worried about me, my dear head prefect?"

The 26 year old male frowned, not wanting to answer. Mukuro smirked in satisfaction.

"This body is merely an illusion. I'm in a battle, Kyoya."

"Battle…?"

"Correct. There are lots of strong enemies here in—"

Mukuro was gone in a blink of an eye. Hibari wanted to cry, he was so close to finding where Rokudo Mukuro is.

* * *

><p><strong>my cold won't stop... my forehead is freaking burning. damn this. please review? *coffcoffcoff<strong>

_**-Rachel**_


End file.
